Chaotic World
by FullmetalKing
Summary: The world we knew no longer exists. It has become vicious, merciless, and dangerous. It is no longer safe to go outside the walls without a Pokemon. To do so means death by the jaws of what lays beyond. This is the new world of Pokemon. Can Jacob find his place in this new, cruel world, or is he doomed to demise? A rewrite of the original "Chaotic World."
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Chaotic World-REWRITE

 **What is up everybody! FullmetalKing here bringing you a very special fanfiction. I have received permission to do a rewrite and continuation of Pokemon: Chaotic World from none other than THE man** **Revenantzero!** **He owns and gets credit for this story, I am simply the medium used to help it thrive. I am super psyched to get this started, but a few things first. A lot of the story will remain the same, but a lot of it will change. I'm still bringing you the alternate pokemon universe in all it's dangerous glory! I will also be using pokemon up to the Unova Region.**

 **I also thrive off of feedback. I really want to hear from you guys. Reviews, ideas, Pokemon for the MC, etc… would really help me out. One of the things that makes a great fanfiction is adding some of the feedback from you guys, the readers! If you think I should include Kalos region Pokemon let me know.I love positive feedback and constructive criticism. Your ideas as well as the ideas of** **Revenantzero** **will make this story one of the best.**

 **I will still be including elements from other anime, manga, and movies, such as Naruto, Hunger Games, Divergent and Bleach. But just to be clear, this is still NOT a crossover fanfiction. Updates WILL occur every week (unless I die of course.) This is my first fanfiction, however with the help of** **Revenantzero** **and you guys, it will be incredible! Without further ado, let's get this party started!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliated companies. If I did it would be so much different.

 _Chapter 1: A New World_

Today is the day. The one day out of the year that every child dreads and fears. Today is the day that the newest batch of Pokemon trainers is selected. From the moment that every child is old enough to understand what a Pokemon is, they are filled with fear as they reach the dreaded age of 11. That is the day where they begin attending a ceremony that occurs once every year. It's a ceremony that will decide if they continue to live the life of a relatively safe civilian, or if they will be forced to tackle the life of the sacrificial Pokemon trainer.

The world was not always like this. Long ago, children could not wait for their 11th birthday. The day that they received their first Pokemon used to be filled with happiness and joy. Trainers would then travel far and wide, through many different regions, catching and training Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. Some would use these Pokemon to challenge gyms and earn the right to participate in Pokemon League tournaments to attain greatness. Others would enter their Pokemon in contests to perform and show off their appeal. Whatever the reason, being a Pokemon trainer was once considered a rite of passage that every trainer cherished.

All that changed after the Cataclysm. This world changing event was caused by the evil organizations across the regions, Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Plasma and Galactic banded together. These organizations committed many heinous crimes including kidnapping, theft, and murder. But their most foolish mistake was attempting to capture and control legendary Pokemon for their own despicable agendas. Lugia, Entei, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram, Kyurem, Tornadus and Thundurus were all captured. But they could not be controlled. Being in the hands of those evil organizations warped their minds causing them to fly into an irreversible rage. They struck down their captors, and then the legendary Pokemon declared war on humanity.

Millions of wild Pokemon led by the enraged Legendary Pokemon attacked the human settlements across the world. The smallest villages and towns were the first to fall. Although the trainers there did their best to protect the civilians they were vastly and hopelessly outnumbered. Most of the settlements were wiped out in mere minutes. Both humans and their pokemon were mercilessly tore apart and devoured by those they once coexisted with. Those that managed to survive the first assault evacuated their homes and headed to the nearest metropolis or large city. They hoped that the larger trainer populations well as the powerful gym leaders in those settlements would be enough to protect them. Sadly, most of the evacuees that attempted the journey did not survive.

By this time the Pokemon leagues of the various regions were preparing for war. They somehow managed to rally the surviving trainers. Trainers were organized into large squads and set on guard around the larger settlements. They were ordered to capture as many wild Pokemon as possible to help with the upcoming battles. Unfortunately, the rage of the Legendary Pokemon infected the minds of all other wild Pokemon. Even the most docile of Pokemon would attack any trainer on sight. Captured Pokemon became much harder to tame than before. As soon as they were released from their pokeballs, they would immediately attack their unprepared trainers. As there were very few exceptions to this rule, trainers had no choice but to dominate the wills of their new Pokemon and force them to obey. Very few possessed the willpower and heart to get wild Pokemon to listen without having to force them. These few were able to tame Pokemon just like always, without the extra difficulties, although they were still attacked for trying to capture them. And those thatwere found to have that special something, or gene as it was found out, were put on the front lines.

While the leagues were preparing, the civilian governments prepared as well. They began to build walls around the larger towns and cities in the hopes of keeping out the now dangerous wild Pokemon. Crops were rushed in from outlying farms. Underground shelters were dug up within city boundaries. When the time came, cicilians would be rushed to the shelters. The world was preparing for a siege.

Despite all their preparations, nobody was ready for the oncoming storm. Soon hordes upon hordes, Millions upon billions of wild Pokemon descended upon the remaining cities. While the walls kept out weaker Pokemon, larger Pokemon such as Aggron and Tyranitar broke through with ease. The Pokemon swarmed the cities, attacking and attempting to kill any human and tamed Pokemon on sight. The trainers and their Pokemon did their best, but most were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers before them. It was complete and utter chaos. Were it not for the few trainers with seemingly superhuman willpower, those now called Variants, the losses would have been much greater. Just when it seemed that humanity was going to be driven to extinction, the attacking Pokemon suddenly stopped. All the wild Pokemon stood in place, staring up at the sky. After a few minutes the unthinkable happened. All the attacking Pokemon turned around and left the cities.

To this day none know the reason why the Pokemon did not finish humanity off. The survivors only gave their thanks for being spared. Those who did survived the final wave remained in the cities until supplies began to run low. At that point they sent out some of the remaining trainers beyond the city walls to see if it was safe to venture out. They soon returned with troubling news. While the wild Pokemon returned to their natural habitats, they continued to be aggressive towards any human they came across. It was no longer safe to leave the settlements without a Pokemon for protection.

What remained of the Pokemon Leagues and civilian governments needed to take immediate action. Representatives came together to decide the best course of action needed to survive this new chaotic world.

It was decided that humans would no longer live spread out into settlements of various sizes. Instead, all humans would live within the walls of the remaining towns and cities for their protection. The walls would be rebuilded and greatly reinforced with the strongest materials. All settlements would need to be primarily self-sufficient. Farming would have to be done within the city walls. The few resources that could not be produced within the walls would need to be traded from other cities or carefully gathered from the wilds. No civilian would be permitted to leave the settlements without being escorted by a Pokemon trainer. Not only that, but only the most skilled trainers would be allowed to journey between settlements, with few exceptions.

The lives of Pokemon trainers underwent many arduous changes as well. No longer was being a trainer about being the best there was or winning tournaments. Trainers became the first and last line of defense, other than the wall, that stood between humanity and the vicious wild Pokemon. Instead of collecting badges, trainers were paid to complete missions. These missions could be anything from guard duty within the city to escorting a civilian outside the walls. How much they were paid depended on the difficulty and danger of the mission.

Because of the forced isolation between cities, cross regional governments were disbanded. Each city was thereby declared to be a city-state and ruled itself without outside interference. The Pokemon Leagues remained and continued to govern the livers of Pokemon trainers within their regions. The leagues had offices in every city-state where they received many mission requests from the city-state governments and from private citizens. They then organized and posted the missions according to difficulty.

The civilian governments were dependent on trainers for their survival. However, as a result of the Cataclysm, Pokemon became the cause of terror for most humans. No longer did the leagues have thousands of children eager to become trainers each year. There were very few who wanted to become trainers in the new world. Because of the shortage of trainers needed to maintain the status quo, the league and city-state officials met and established a new policy across the regions. Once a year every city-state held a ceremony. On that chosen day, all children from the ages of 11-15 would stand before the league and city-state officials. Then a small number of them would be randomly chosen from a drawing to become that year's batch of potential Pokemon trainers. There is only one exception. Those children that were found to have that special gene that gave them almost superhuman willpower had no choice. They were not put into the drawing and immediately were chosen to be a potential Pokemon trainers. This is why children 11-15 were chosen. Not just because that's how it was done in the old word but because it was discovered that those few years are when the variant gene was most likely to manifest itself. It could happen at any time in those few years. Those with the gene had limitless potential as trainers and were deemed vital to society and human life. Sadly, only one Variant in several generations is ever found.

Now the attendance of the ceremony is mandatory for all. Social standing and wealth meant nothing. Those trainers that were chosen would be put through an Ordeal to prove they had what it takes to become Pokemon trainers. Failure was not an option, as it usually led to death. From that point on, their old civilian lives were over. They either succeeded as a Pokemon trainer, were killed and or eaten by wild Pokemon, or became the dregs of society, unable to go back to the lives they once knew.

Three hundred years have passed since the Cataclysm. Humanity has struggled to rise through the ashes of the old world. The ceremony continues to be held each year. Today is the day that I and others like me must once again face the seemingly terrible fate before us. Today is Selection Day.

 **And done. Holy crap, chapter one is complete! WHOO! Ok, I'm sure most of you reading this, new or old will have a lot of questions, but be patient. Most of them will be answered in the next chapter including details on the Variant and how they are found.**

 **Please, please, please review. I want to hear what you have to say, unless you intend to pointlessly flame Revenantzero and I's story. Give me your ideas and feedback, I would LOVE to implement them. I already have 3 Pokemon decided but the MC will have quite a few. If you have good Pokemon ideas and nicknames for them please let me know! Also it is undecided if there will be a pairing for this story. I may answer some questions in the prelude to chapter 2 if you have them.**

 **Alright that is it for now, thank you so much for reading and tune in for the next chapter!**

 **-FullmetalKing**


	2. Selection Day

Pokémon: Chaotic World-REWRITE

 **What is up everybody! FullmetalKing back with chapter 2 of the new fanfiction! Before we begin I would once again like to give credit to and thank Revenantzero for permission to do this Story. I have had so much fun so far!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews so far. You have given me tons of brilliant ideas, and I will be using a lot of them. Ok, I want to cover a few things, as well as a few questions you guys have.**

 **First up: Variants. The MC will not be a variant. I brought them up as a filler for explaining the beginning and adding depth. I may make someone a variant later on, but it will not be the MC. The only thing special about him is his diligence. As to what Variants are, they are people who have the variant gene, (or V-gene) giving them much greater willpower than normal people. You know what? Let's have you guys decide. If you want to see someone become a Variant, or think I should include one later on, let me know. If not, that's ok too. We shall see hehe…**

 **Second: Character Descriptions. You guys want to know what the important characters are going to look like. Well ask and you shall receive. Character description will be put in story.**

 **Third: The city-states. Ok. Size is important, and getting a mental picture of things really helps. Picture each city state is around a fifth of the size of Dallas, Texas. From wall to wall, this is around 50-120 square miles and has up to 300,000 in population. Actual sizes and population will be put in story. Asidia is actually one of the smaller ones, at about 65 square miles and 85,000 in population. It's big but not nearly as big as you think. In addition to that, each city-state has 35 districts. 10 for lower class, 8 for middle class, 5 for upper class, 7 dedicated entirely to farming, herding, and food, 1 central district where Selection day is held and where the League building and City Hall resides, 1 district for utilities such as water and electricity, 1 financial district, 1 district for courts and law, and 1 trainer district. While the size of these districts changes from city-state to city-state, the number does not.**

 **Lastly is the story itself. I'm probably keeping around 50% of the elements from the original story. This may or may not include the Pokémon. You want Shade, Azure, or Blaze in it, let me know.**

 **Alright, it is time! Finally! Without further ado, let's get this party started! Let the music play!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or its affiliate companies.

 _Chapter 2: Selection Day_

I got up at 5am, same time as always. I put on my sweats, grabbed my water, and went on my usual routine. Even the dreaded Selection Day won't change it.

Running-5 miles

Strength training- 30 minutes

Endurance training- 30 minutes

Speed training- 40 minutes

Shadow boxing- 25 minutes

Pokémon studies- 45 minutes

As I run around the district that has been my home for the past 7 years, I think back to what I have become.

My name is Jacob Singleton. I am a 15 year old middle class teenager from the city-state Asidia.

I stand at 6 feet, which is way above average for my age. I have a medium build that is athletic, but not overly-brawny. I have straight raven black hair that is short yet spiked and messy. My face and most other things about me are normal. My eyes are a shining slate gray. I think I'm very handsome, though I would never boast about it. However, none of that matters today. Today is the day I have been looking forward to since I was 11. After today I will no longer be required to put myself through this nightmarish day. That does not mean it is a good day. While today is the final Selection Day for myself, it is the first for my younger sister Lily.

As I finish my routine, I head into the house I share with my sister and guardian, stopping to shower and change clothes. I then go to the dining room where breakfast is already being served. I look to my sister Lily. Sweet, sweet Lily. She does most of the cooking and cleaning and always smiles, despite what we have been through. I look to our adoptive father, Samuel. He is a tall man with straight, graying blonde hair down to the shoulders and a strong, chiseled face. His eyes are black, and radiate with age and warmth. Without him both my sister and I would be dead, if not still in the lower class, which is almost as bad. I think back, a slight frown on my face.

Flashback

 _Today is my 8_ _th_ _birthday. Who knew that a day that should be filled with joy brings only pain and misery? My family and I didn't even see it coming. They attacked seemingly out of nowhere and fire flew everywhere, burning everything. Thick black smoke filled my lungs, making it hard to breathe. I heard screaming. So much screaming. I looked and saw my mother trapped and shouting at me to run. I saw my father doing his best, fruitlessly, to keep the attackers back, trying to shield us from their attacks. I couldn't even move. I was frozen in place, fear overriding everything else. My sister, only 4 years old, was crying. Soot covered her body and sweat dripped down her face. My mind screamed at me to do something. And so I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up my sister and ran. I shielded Lily's eyes as I checked behind me to see if we were followed. The last thing I saw when I looked back was the explosion that claimed my parent's lives._

End Flashback

The Pokémon that attacked us were never found or identified. Lily still has nightmares about it, and although she tries to play it off, she still spends many night curled up next to me instead of in her own bed. Samuel found us and took us in without hesitation. To this day I don't know why. He is a middle class boxer who had a decent life teaching rich brats how to defend themselves. I don't know why he would even look at two lower class kids, but I am eternally grateful that he did. I'm broken out of my musings when my sister says "big bro, you ok?" I smile at her and hug her, then sit down.

"Yes sweet girl, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Lily is a short 11 year old girl with slate gray eyes just like mine, and her raven black hair is tied up into two pigtails, same as always. Samuel looks at both of us.

"Well then let's eat." The meal is delicious, as is everything my sister makes. She is so brave, but I can see worry behind her smile. She was never very good at hiding her emotions from me. I hug her again.

"You will be okay," I say to her softly. "I promise I will protect you." She smiles at me slightly and goes to clean up breakfast. Then we go.

We ride the Magnet train from our district to the central district where the ceremony will be held. Although the train car is packed full, almost no sound is heard from within. None of us want to be here. No parents want to lose their children to what they view as a hellish future. All are probably hoping to be going anywhere but the central district. But there is little choice. Anybody who does not show up will suffer severe penalties. Although I have no desire to be a trainer, I won't complain if I am picked, despite my past. However, I will do everything I can to keep Lily from having to be a trainer. Lily sits in my lap, holding onto me, and Samuel sits across from us. I turn to him.

"Samuel, if things go south today, I just want to thank you for all you have done for me. You took both me and my sister in and taught me how to defend myself. It's been 3 years since my training started and I couldn't be more grateful. You gave me the strength to move on."

He smiles at me wryly. "Don't thank me. You have always had that strength. I just helped to bring it out. You have become strong due to your drive to do so. Remember what I have taught you and you will do great things, trainer or not." I smile at that, and we go the rest of the way in silence.

Our train finally arrives at the central district. All the families slowly disembark from the train and start walking towards City Hall. Lily holds onto my hand stiffly as the three of us walk. We finally make it to the outer courtyard of the hall, and I glance around. The place is packed with people. City Hall is huge. It would have to be to accommodate the thousands of civilians, government officials, and trainers that reside in Asidia. There are painfully long lines leading up to the booths that seem to be moving at the pace of Slugma. One by one officials call forth each family in line and check them off against their computer. After waiting for what feels like hours, it is finally my "family's" turn.

"State your name, age and district," the official says to me, not even bothering to look up.

"Jacob Singleton. Age 15. District 14," I say to him.

The official finally looks up to me. "You're last time on the chopping block huh?" he asks. He then types a few keys into the computer. "I hope the odds are in your favor today. Head into the inner courtyard and wait for the selection to begin. Next!"

I do not move as Lily squeezes my hand, Samuel silent behind us.

"State your name, age and district." Lily looks to me, and I nod. She stands strong in front of the official, then speaks.

"Lily Singleton. Age 11. District 14."

"First timer huh? I hope the odds are in your kid. Head into the inner courtyard and wait for the selection to begin. Next!" he says, dismissing my sister and I.

We move towards the gate that marks the boundary between the inner and outer courtyard. This gate doubles as a sensor. I'm not sure how it works, but all the children have to pass through it. It somehow detects the Variant gene. When someone who is a Variant walks through it, apparently an alarm is supposed to go off. This has yet to happen in Asidia. I have heard of one or two Variant's being found elsewhere in the past, but not here, We stop at the gate, and Samuel looks us in the eyes.

"This is as far as I'm allowed to go. Remember, keep your heads on straight and stand strong. You'll be fine, no matter what happens." He shakes my hand, then ruffles Lily's hair. She giggles and he gives her a slight smile. "Good luck."

Samuel moves back towards the parent's area and Lily and I move forward and through the gate/ sensor. Nothing happens so we continue. I look around and see that, as always, we are separated by age into groups, 11-15. I take Lily to her area, weaving through other kids. I look into her eyes to see them welling up with tears. I wipe the tears out of her eyes and hug her tightly.

"No need to cry Lily. You remember my promise?" I hold out my pinky to her. She nods and wraps my pinky with hers. "You will be safe. One way or another, I will always be there for you." She gives me a ghost of a smile and hugs me again.

"I love you big bro." I smile back.

"I love you too." I turn and go to the area marked with a large "15." I'm surrounded by other possible chosen. Some of the faces around me I recognize from my home district, but I keep to myself. Other than Lily, I've always been a loner by nature. Even on a day like today where most would seek a familiar face for comfort, I choose to stand alone, Lily the only exception to the rule. I keep an eye on Lily who is standing quietly but firmly, waiting for the Selection to begin.

"It can't be much longer," I say to myself. "No more kids have stepped through the gate in almost 30 minutes.

I am staring at City Hall. In front of the entrance is a large wooden stage that was erected for today's morbid event. On the stage in the center is a computer with a very large monitor attached. That computer will decide the fates of every child present today. The doors to the Hall remain closed. Soon those doors will open and our city-state's governor and Pokemon Gym Leader will come forth. I wait calmly, periodically glancing at Lily to ensure she is ok.

Finally, the doors of the Hall open with a loud creak. From inside come the two most recognizable figures in Asidia. On the left walks Governor Jonis Breecher, the kind, gray-haired ruler of our city-state. On the right walks Alix Muliere, The scarred Gym Leader and most feared man in Asidia. He is tall with dark skin and a muscular body. (Think a dark skinned Bruno, but slightly thinner.) Behind them walk six others, all wearing the armbands which signify them to be Pokemon trainers. They all step onto the stage and arrange themselves with Governor Breecher and Leader Muliere on the front and the trainers spread out behind them.

The governor raises her hands and immediately both courtyards outside City Hall descend into silence. "Welcome children to this year's Selection Day," she says. "For those of us who are here for the first time let me introduce myself. I am Jonis Breecher, governor of our fair city-state of Asidia. I would also like to introduce Alix Mulier, Gym Leader of the Asidia Gym and official representative of our region's Pokemon League." Muliere nods in acknowledgement, but says nothing.

There was some scattered, half-hearted applause from the audience. The governor looks around at the faces in the crowd then continues. "You all know why you are here today. Today is the day that this year's batch of potential Pokemon trainers are selected from our population. Those chosen few will then be taken to the trainer district will be given a week to prepare for the Ordeal which will determine if they become official Pokemon trainers. Those who pass their Ordeal will then move on to accept the missions which are the lifeblood of our society."

The governor looks down for a moment then looks back to the crowd. "I know that none of you have any desire to be here today. Most, if not all of you have heard terrifying stories about the lives of Pokemon trainers. Well, let me just tell you right now. Everything you have heard about Pokemon and trainers is true." Many kid's faces took on a look of horror, and I shot a glance to my sister. She looks a bit worried, but is otherwise ok.

Breecher stood quiet for a moment letting that statement set in, then looked back out to the crowd. "There is a reason that almost no child wishes to become a trainer. Pokemon have become vicious creatures that would tear apart and devour every one of you if given the chance. If not for the wall that surrounds our city-state, we would live in constant fear of Pokemon and the chaos they could unleash upon us." She pauses again, then looks at us sternly.

"However, the wall is not the solution. While it is indeed strong, there are Pokemon that exist outside that are large enough to tear through the wall without breaking stride. There are Pokmon capable of flight who can simply go over the wall. There are even Pokemon that can tunnel beneath the ground under the wall to enter Asidia. Pokemon trainers have always been the first and last line of defense that stand between us and the jaws that lay beyond the wall. That is why we are here today. Selection Day is a needed measure to ensure that we have enough firepower to deal with any Pokemon threat." She stares out at the crowd, then begins again.

"Without the bravery and courage of Pokemon trainers civilization as we know it would end. Know that those of you who are chosen today will be sacrificing your futures to ensure the continuing survival of the human race. I thank each one of you for coming here today. To those of you who are chosen today, I thank you. Our hearts go out to you and your families. Thank you." This time there is no applause as the governor steps back and Gym Leader Muliere steps forward.

After a moment of silence, Muliere speaks to the crowd. "I would like to thank the governor for her words and hope that those who are here today take them to heart. If you are chosen today, I ask that you not let your sacrifice be in vain. Endeavor to be the best you can be, as every trainer is vital and of great value to our upheld society. But know this. Pokemon training is not a game. It is not a hobby or a sport we play for glory. We perform a function that is necessary to keep the blood of this and all other city-states flowing. Survival of the human race depends on us. Think on that when you are called to serve today"

He turns and nods to one of the trainers behind him. The trainer moves to sit in front of the large computer. Muliere then speaks again. "As most of you know, every year a different number of potential trainers are chosen from each city-state, as decided by the Pokemon League. This year, Asidia will choose four among you to become potential Pokemon trainers."

The crowd began muttering to themselves at his words. Four would be chosen this year. Not a bad number considering that sometimes a dozen trainers are chosen.

Leader Muliere raised a hand to silence the crowd. "As all of you know, each year before the random names are chosen, we ask if there are any of you who wish to volunteer among today's chosen few. Any volunteer will be counted among the four, which will mean less people chosen by the computer. So, if any of you wish to volunteer to become a Pokemon trainer, speak up now."

Utter silence. Not surprising really. It's rare for anyone to volunteer. Just as Mulier is about to move on a voice breaks the silence.

"I volunteer!"

Many in the crowd gasped and looked towards the source of the voice. A figure moved toward the stage. "I volunteer!" he said again.

I take a good look at him. About my age. He's a bit shorter than me. Scruffy brown hair that is short and dirty. He has dark green eyes and ratty torn clothes. He looks thin, almost to the point of being emaciated. Clearly someone who has had a hard life. He is no doubt from the lower districts.

Muliere motioned to the boy, and he climbs onto the stage. They spoke silently for a few moments before Muliere turned back to the crowd. "This year we are honored to have a volunteer. Allow me to introduce Hugo Rawls." There was some applause directed at Hugo, most likely due to the relief people felt at having one less person to be picked.

Muliere speaks again. "Well now we have only three more chosen to select this year, unless anyone else wishes to volunteer." The utter silence returns. "Very well then. It is time to select the other chosen." He turned to the trainer at the computer. "Begin."

The trainer hit a few keys and the monitor lit up. Names began flashing across the screen at a high rate of speed, then disappearing just as quickly. Everybody in the crowd tenses up, and I glance to Lily to ensure she is ok. She looks tense as well, but is otherwise fine.

"This year's second chosen is," Muliere said while staring at the screen. The screen then abruptly froze on a name. "Phillip Zacker!" He turned back to the crowd. "Philip Zacker! Come forward!"

Everyone looked around until they spotted a boy trudging slowly towards the stage. A nerdy looking boy with glasses, maybe 13 years old. He face was pale and he looked ready to pass out at any second.

Muliere turned back to the monitor. "This year's third chosen is" the screen froze on another name. "Ginnette Beckwitt!"

A girl close to the stage fell to her knees and began crying. She had long, slightly curly blonde hair and azure blue eyes. She was dressed in expensive clothing. She looked to be a little younger than me, possibly 14 years old.

"Upper class," I thought. "No doubt about it. From the upper districts somewhere."

"Ginnette Beckwitt! Come forward!"

Ginnette gave no indication of having heard the gym leader. She just continued sobbing on her knees. Muliere motioned to two of the trainers on stage and they moved toward Ginnette. They both picked her up and movd her to the stage as she struggled vainly in their hands.

Once again every eye moved to the monitor. Muliere spoke again. "This year's final chosen is" The screen stopped on the last name and my heart froze. "Lily Singleton!"

For a split second I could not think, I could barely even breathe. This had to be a mistake "Not her," I thought. "She's too young, and too innocent. She will never survive as a Pokemon trainer."

"Lily Singleton!" Muliere repeated. "Come forward!"

I turned to look at my beloved sister and my heart cracked in two. Her sweet smile was gone. She stood there, trembling in place, seemingly frozen to the ground. She was trying to remain strong but tears welled up in her eyes, ready to spill over. She stood alone, as those around her had moved away.

Muliere motioned to a couple trainers and as they moved towards her my face took on a hard look. "No," I thought. "Not her. I won't allow it." The trainers reached Lily and one of them reached to grab her. I wasn't even aware I had moved until I stood in front of her, the leading trainers arm gripped tightly in my fist. I glared at him, and then the other trainer, daring them both to make a move.

"You will not touch her," I growled out. I shoved the trainer lightly backwards, causing him to trip and fall on his ass. I then looked up to Muliere who was staring at me roughly.

"I volunteer to take her place as a potential Pokemon trainer." I spoke loudly, so that everyone would hear me.

I then turned to look at my sister, who was now crying openly. "Big brother, why?" I kneeled down to her eye level and kissed her forehead.

I looked at her softly. "Because I love you Lily, so much. We are family. Nothing bad will happen to you. Not while I still live." I hugged her tightly and picked her up. I then walked through the crowd toward the parent's area, the other kids parting to get out of my way. I walked silently over to Samuel and handed her to him. We shared a brief look with each other, then he nodded. I turned to walk towards the stage. Samuel would take care of her, and I would see her after the Ordeal. I walked quickly and firmly to the stage, speaking to nobody as I went. I stopped next to Mulier and said firmly but quietly, "My name is Jacob Singleton." I then went and stood next to the other three, the hard look returning to my face.

Muliere and the governor stared at me, then back out to the crowd. Muliere then spoke. "This year we are honored to have a second volunteer. I present to you Jacob Singleton!" There was no applause. Everyone remained silent, whether out of respect or relief, I did not know.

Governor Beecher moved forward again to stand next to Muliere. "We present to you this year's chosen! Hugo Rawls, Phillip Zacker, Ginnette Beckwitt, and Jacob Singleton!"

The four of us stood on the stage as our new reality set in. I looked back to my sister to see her looking straight at me, pain and regret filling her eyes. I smiled at her slightly then conveyed a message to her with my own eyes.

"Be strong," I thought to her. "This is the hand that has been dealt to me. There is no going back."

 **And done! Whoo! Chapter number two is complete! I know, I know I changed it up quite a bit from the original but this is all for the sake of what lies ahead.**

 **Ok people, please, please, please read and review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. I'm writing down all your suggestions, ideas, questions comments, and preferred Pokemon. We are creating this story together. By the time we finish, which is a long, long way off, this will hopefully be one of the best Pokemon fanfictions on the you guys so much for your support, and I will see you next time!**

 **-FullmetalKing**


End file.
